The invention relates, generally, to pinball games and, more particularly, to a holographic display for such games.
Pinball games typically consist of an inclined play field supporting a plurality of play features such as bumpers, targets, ramps and the like and a rolling ball. The game player controls flippers mounted on the playfield to propel the ball at selected play features in an attempt to score points and control game play.
Pinball games are provided with a wide variety of art work and lighted displays on the playfield to attract game players and enhance the play of the game. Moreover, some modern pinball games are provided with video displays located remote from the playfield. The video displays consist of LED, liquid crystal displays or video screens and typically show visual images that relate to the play of the game.
While such video displays have proven to have player appeal, it is necessary for game manufacturers to continuously modify and update their games to maintain player interest. Thus, a new visual display for a pinball game is desired.